Rick
Bio Rick is an 18-year-old Mew Hybrid, created two months before Niyari and Yami were born. He was the result of a failed Plasma-funded Team Rocket project to create a "MewThree", a Mew clone similar to Mewtwo but more obedient. Fortunately, they failed, as to achieve this they developed the genome for Rick manually using the human and Mew genome as bases, resulting in a more humanoid figure slower developmental growth than a normal Pokemon. This caused Rick to see the experiment and become traumatized, resulting in his escape during the outdoors training period while no one was paying attention. Eventually, he made his way to an orphanage at the age of 5, getting adopted at 6 1/2 years old. His new adoptive parents, Charl, a man who believes people create their paths with their minds and their fists, and his wife. They were fine with him being nonhuman, though his Mother was always ashamed. Once Rick was 8 though, she noticed how Rick's grades were the same as the others, even though he was a Psychic type hybrid. She began to act harshly towards Rick, which devolved into neglect once he started getting into trouble and experimental with what he defined himself as. Rick ran away at the urge of his father, with Charl soon divorcing his wife soon after. Rick traveled across Kanto, eventually stowing away on a ship to Castelia port where he lived on the streets till he was 10. Wanting to get out of the city, he hitched a ride on a Swanna to Lostlorn Forest, home of the Unova Pokemon Village, which is where he met Niyari, Yami, and Mother. Thus, the 8 years were spent goofing off and being a generally nice kid, albeit a bit too flamboyant sometimes for the small town. Personality Rick is the flamboyant one of the group, often doing things with a dramatic flare and using "dearie", "darling", or "sweetie" in his speech. Thanks to his past, he has become an outlying rebel who believes that people define themselves. While some don't agree with him, he is generally well met, however he is known as a tease, flirting with anyone he is comfortable with and often doing things like posing while fighting. He also is of ambiguous sexuality and romantic beliefs. He is usually seen wearing a white studded jacket which he takes off when about to fight. Abilities and Skills Being a Mew hybrid, Rick has the ability to use all moves, but depending on how each move works, it will take longer to charge up than the normal move. However, he does have specific abilities. # Psychic Projections ## Rick can create a pink, castle-like floating arena, allowing for all types of battles. ## Rick can also create pink walls made of light, though they are mainly just another form of telekinesis. # Shapeshifting ## Like all Mew, Rick can shapeshift into any Pokemon, however he can also change different aspects of himself, such as age, sex, height, muscle mass, fur color, etc. He will usually do this to trip up opponents, add a bit of flare to his wardrobe, or disguise what he actually is. And while he does have a human form, he prefers to have at least his ears exposed. See Also Category:Characters Category:Hybrids